


The Gift – A Wonder(ful) Years Timestamp

by aDream



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years/那些年 [9]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDream/pseuds/aDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不是所有的礼物都有包装的。<br/>Love is Never Wrong 的小结尾。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift – A Wonder(ful) Years Timestamp

**Author's Note:**

> A Wonder(ful) Years Timestamp by elrhiarhodan  
> 翻译，授权请看A Wonder(ful) Years第一章

在一段混杂着兴奋和可怕的情绪，启示，理解，爱的时间后，Burke家的生活恢复到了正常的轨迹 – 一个新的正常。他和Neal蜷缩在一张长椅上，Neal靠在他身边放松的方式是绝对不会出现在几个小时以前的。他妈妈在“她的”沙发那，做着针织。电视剧开着，George Bailey*正学他在It’s a Wonderful Life中是怎么被爱着和需要着的（It’s a Wonderful Life 是一个电影，George是里面的人物）。电视声音很小，却是一个和着他们这令人惊奇新生活旋律的温柔伴奏。

那还有另外一个多声部音乐，Neal的鼻塞和咳嗽，Peter开始担心他又要再次生病了。

“你Okay？”他递给他一盒纸巾。

“我会没事的。”Neal一边咳嗽一边瞥了Peter一眼，就像那是他的错一样。

“嘿，我不是那个刚刚从肺炎好过来还走到外面去– 两次 – 都没穿外套的人。”

Neal耸耸肩，依偎的再近一些，在他的手臂下调整着自己的位置，这样他的头就可以靠在Peter的胸部。Peter看向他妈妈，她正对着他笑。当Neal咳嗽时，那笑容转变成了担心而愁眉不展，她站了起来，拿来了针织毛毯。

“谢谢。”Neal对着他妈妈眨了眨眼在她将温暖的毛毯盖上他时。

她看着他们俩，她的表情既温柔又关切，就和Peter所记得的那一样的慈爱。“我不会再责骂你了，Neal Caffrey – 我儿子在没有我的帮助下仍然做得不错。”

“但是？”当然Neal一定会试探底线。

“如果你再不穿外套走出去，我就会。。。”她咬住她的下嘴唇，寻找着一个合适的惩罚。

“好吧，好吧—我保证。”Neal闭上他的眼睛，在咳嗽时用手捂着了嘴，Peter将毯子围了再紧了些。

前几天的那些担心，恐惧，以及对即将失去的东西的悲愤和迷失，现在都转变成了一些温暖，完美 – 不可名状的无限的幸福感。就像是他生命中所有缺失的碎片全都回归原位。

在他花了更多的时间去看那本旧相册，试着将他父亲的故事整理好，以及了解他失去的那个uncel和他伴侣的故事时，Neal靠着他打着盹。那里没有任何暗示和线索表明那个悲剧造出了他父亲是什么样的人，以及他对这个世界的看法。他那时只是一个孩子，一个小男孩和他的非常爱他的哥哥完耍着。

他叹了口气，一个安静的呼气，然后翻了一页，仍在试图寻找答案直到一个令人震惊的问题打断了他的沉思。

“好啦，你们两个男孩要睡哪一个卧室？”

Peter从旧相册中抬头。“Dad？”他没有听到他父亲进到客厅。

他站在那里，双手放在臀部上，一个古怪的恶作剧表情在他的脸上。“我问，你们两个男孩要睡哪一个卧室 – 抱歉 – 男人 –更喜欢一些？”

Peter觉得他的脸变的通红了。“Umm，dad – 为什么你需要知道？”

“Well，我想我可以帮你一把 – 或者你可以帮我一把 – 我们要把你们的床移到一个房间里。你们现在不用分开睡了吧，对吧？”

Peter无助的看向Neal，而他正尽他最大的可能将自己藏在毛毯下。他妈妈也没有在帮忙，拒绝从她的针织物里抬头。

“我猜我的房间就好。”

他从Neal那扯开毯子，他正将他的脸埋在双手中，他的肩膀摇晃着。Peter突然意识到，Neal正压抑着他歇斯底里的笑声。他轻轻推了他一把。“来吧，你个卑鄙的家伙，帮我们一把。”

Neal站起来，擦了擦他的眼睛，打出了一个猛烈的喷嚏。他们三个人没发一句评论。来到Neal的卧室，将那张twin bed，弹簧床垫和木架移到了Peter的房间。仍然没说任何一句话在移玩家私和将两个床并排摆好后。

同一个时间，他的母亲也加入了他们的沉默特遣队，站在门口，双手叉腰。

“你知道，Joe。。。”

他爸爸笑了笑摇了摇头。“Cath – 当你这么喊我的名字的时候，我就知道我又要花钱了。”

他妈妈笑回去。“我们床已经有点太旧了。。。”

“我们的床什么问题都没有，亲爱的。”

“我说，我们的床有点旧了。。。”

Peter几乎可以看见那些斜体字从他妈妈口中出来。

“或许我们可以换一张，然后将旧的那张放到这里来。”她继续说道。

看着他父亲眼里的光暗事实上挺有趣的。“oh，对，好吧。”

“二月的时候会有一个展销会 – 我们应该去看看。”

Peter站到Neal的身旁，他看着他的父母的样子就像他从来没有见过他们一样。就算在经历过今晚早些时候的那些戏剧事情，Peter仍然还是有些困惑。他们是些什么人？但是混乱中也混杂着快乐，这让他很快乐，他不能否认在他知道他的家人还能继续爱他，接受他的那一刻所感受到的轻松。而最重要的是，他的家人能接受他们。

“我们明天还要去见你的家人吗，Aunt Cathy？”

直到Neal问了，Peter才发现他已经完全忘记了传统圣诞节的庆祝活动和食物都是在他祖父母的家中的。

“当然。我看不到为什么要有任何的不同。”他母亲耸肩。“你想要告诉其他人吗？”

他咬住他的嘴唇，看向Neal，他耸了耸肩但是他眼里有着一个担心的情绪。“我不知道 – 我真的都没有想通要告诉你和爸爸的事情。或许我们应该告诉Uncle Tommy，但是。。。”

她亲吻了他的脸颊。“不管你想要做什么，我们都在你身边。”

Peter拥抱了她。“谢谢。你是最好的。”他转向他爸爸。“你也是。我们今晚会讨论这个，然后告诉你们。”

他妈妈走去亲吻了Neal，他低下头有点脸红。好打了一个喷嚏。

一时间气氛有些尴尬，他爸爸带着他妈妈出了房间。“我们不阻碍你们了。不要太晚睡了 – 我们明天早上还要开礼物呢。”

Neal开口。“你已经给了我们最好的那份礼物了。”

 

Joe一直在注意着男孩们的房间，他只是想要确保他们安定已经舒适。然后告诫自己，他真的应该停止想着他们还只是个孩子 – 他们都长大了。夜很静。

他并无是在期望能够听到他们做爱。并不是说他想要听到 – 上帝，不。

Cathy来到他的身后，将她的手环绕在他的腰间，让她的头靠在他的背上。“圣诞快乐，Joe。”

他深吐了口气，转过身面对他的妻子。“你知道我有多爱你吗？”

“不多，不少，和我爱你的一样。”他亲吻她，温柔的，幸福的。

他们依偎着对方，一起走向他们的卧室。这将会是至此以来，最棒的一个圣诞节。

Fin


End file.
